


beep beep (ang sabi ng jeep)

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cutie Soo, Driver Jongin, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Ugly
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Meet-Ugly au kung saan "Dinadaldal mo ako palagi sa jeep palagi para hindi ko mapansing hindi ka nagbabayad ng pamasahe."O si Kyungsoo ang paboritong pasahero ng Tatay ni Jongin. Maging paborito rin kaya siya ng lalaki kung napapadalas ang pag-123 niya?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Para Kay Manong Tsuper





	beep beep (ang sabi ng jeep)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is an old prompt. This fic is for twt user @EXOownsMyHeart. :) Isa itong collaborative effort namin ni madam nezukos para sa aming writing commissions for a cause.
> 
> Para sa karagdagang impormasyon, mangyaring bisitahin ang aming twiter @jongsoonshine at @kaidyorella.
> 
> At para sa unang fic commission ko sa buong buhay ko, challenging para sa isang angsty writer na magsulat ng pure fluff pero na-enjoy ko siya isulat!! Maraming salamat sa pagtangkilik, sana po ay magustuhan niyo!! :>
> 
> P.S.: Huwag po tayong mag-123 sa jeep!!! :)

_ Meet-ugly number 1: _

_ "Dinadaldal mo ako palagi sa jeep para 'di ko mapansing hindi ka nagbayad ng pamasahe." _

* * *

"Anak, sigurado ka bang ikaw muna ang mamamasada ngayon? Alam mo naman ang tatay mo, sumasakit ang kasu-kasuan."

Sinampay ni Jongin ang good morning towel sa balikat niya saka nilambing ang kanyang nanay na ayaw rin siyang palabasin ngayon.

"Nay, okay naman kay Tatay na ako muna. Sabi ko nga sa inyo ako na lang mamamasada lalo na't wala na rin naman akong trabaho. Isa pa, may ipon naman ako. E alam niyo naman ho si Tatay, kayod kalabaw pa rin kahit pagpahingahin natin."

Narinig ni Jongin ang pag-alma ng tatay niya sa may sala nila, "Sige na Azon, pagbigyan mo na ang anak mo. Nakakahiya kay kumpare kung hindi na naman tayo makakabayad ng boundary."

Umiling si Jongin habang napapatawa. Mapagsumikap ang pamilya nila, simple ngunit dahil sa pamamasada ng kanyang amang tsuper at pagtitinda ng gulay sa palengke ng kanilang nanay ay napagtapos sila nito ng pag-aaral.

Kaya lang ay tumatanda na rin ang mga magulang niya, hindi na rin kasing lakas ng dati kaya nga gusto sana ni Jongin na siya muna ang mamasada lalo't kare-resign lang niya sa trabaho.

Kontraktwal lang kasi siya at hindi napasama sa mga magiging regular na empleyado.

"Ang aga-aga, nag-aaway kayo. Nanay, ayos lang po ako. Magaling naman ako magmaneho, safe na safe. Mana yata ako kay Tatay! At huwag na ho kayo mag-alala sa boundary, sabi ni Ninong e balato na raw niya sa atin."

Bumuntong-hininga lang ang kanyang ina, "Siguraduhin mo lang, Jongin! Mag-iingat ka at ayusin mo pagsusukli mo! 'Ku po! Baka mamaya mang-chicks ka lang diyan ay nako talagang tatamaan kayong mag-ama sa akin!"

Sasagot na sana si Jongin ngunit may ibang tinig na sumingit, "Nako po, Inay! Hindi mambababae 'yang si Kuya, magtitingin 'yan ng cute boys tas ililibre niya ng pamasahe!"

Tinig iyon ng bunsong kapatid niyang si Jiyeon, graduating na ito at kapag maayos na ang lahat ay puwede nang magpahinga ang mga magulang niya. 

"Isa ka pang bata ka! Late ka na namang umuwi kagabi, may gatas ka pa sa labi Jiyeon ha! Isang taon ka na lang, huwag munang magbo-boyfriend."

Nagkakatitigan na lang si Jongin at ang kanyang tatay. Ganitong-ganito talaga sila sa bahay lalo na sa tuwing sasapit sa umaga, maingay at magulo ngunit busog naman sa kalinga at pagmamahal.

  
  


"Sige na po, Nay. Byahe na po ako para maagang makauwi."

Inabot ng kanyang Nanay ang maliit na plastic na naglalaman ng pananghalian niya sa araw na 'yon at saka sinuksok sa maliit na bag. 

"Mag-ingat ka, 'nak. Salamat sa inyo ng ate mo sa pagtulong sa amin."

Sumaludo si Jongin at saka dinampot ang susi ng jeep, nag-antanda ng krus. Alam niyang isang mahabang araw na naman ito para sa kanya.

  
  


_ "Kuya, pasalubong ko!" _

_ "Neknek mo! Laki laki mo na eh." _

  
  
  


Ah. Hindi na bale, hindi na alintana ang araw. Ang mahalaga ay makatulong si Jongin sa pamilya.

  
  


~

  
  


Magaan ang byahe, maraming pasahero tuwing umaga ngunit may umagaw ng atensyon ni Jongin pagdako niya sa 9th avenue sa tapat ng paresan ay may pumara na lalaki at nakipag-unahan pa para sumakay sa upuan katabi niya.

_ "Sige na ate, saan ka ba bababa? Sa D. Jose pa ako. O ako na mauna rito para 'di ka na hassle. Blumentritt ka lang pala." _

  
  


Napamaang na lang si Jongin sa pasahero niyang ito. 

_ Cute _ .

Sulsol ng isang parte ng utak niya, mukhang tama ang kapatid niyang manglilibre siya ng lalaking mga cute lalo na ang isang 'to.

  
  


"Good morning! Nagtataka lang ako, lagi kasing bakante 'tong puwesto na 'yan kapag si Tatay ang pumapasada. Ikaw ba 'yung pogi niyang anak? Binibida ka niya sa amin palagi."

Tumikhim si Jongin at nanuyo ang lalamunan niya sa mga sinasabi ng lalaking 'to.

"Nasaan nga pala siya? Alam mo lagi ako tumatabi sa kanya para ako na mag-aabot ng mga pamasahe."

May sumigaw ng  _ bayad po _ at si  _ cutie _ ang umabot ng bayad. 

"Saan 'tong bente?"

_ "Tayuman lang galing Monumento." _

Pinanood lang ni Jongin ang pagdampot ni  _ cutie _ ng sukli.

"Kasi alam mo, may masusungit na pasahero. Paulit-ulit, di mo lang masuklian agad ang dami nang reklamo kala mo kinukupit 'yung pera nila. Kaya ikaw, mamang pogi, pagpahingahin mo na si Tatay sa papamasada. Nirarayuma na naman siya, 'no? Hindi niya sinasabi kasi nahihiya siya sa 'yo."

Lumunok si Jongin at dinama ang mahalumigmig na hangin at naghahalong usok sa paligid habang diretso ang tingin sa kalsada at nagnanakaw ng tingin sa katabi niya.

"Ang dami mong alam sa tatay ko ha. Sino ka ba? Siguro kinukupitan mo si Tatay ng sukli." Iyon agad ang naibulalas ni Jongin. Defensive nga yata siya dahil mas marami pang alam itong pasahero niya kaysa sa kanya.

Hinampas siya ng lalaki at saka inayos ang nalalaglag nang salamin nito. "Ang kapal ng mukha nito! Huy, hindi ako mapagsamantala ha. Napaka-judgmental mo naman, mamang pogi. Sabi ni Tatay mabait ka raw pero parang hindi naman. Hmp!"

Pigil ni Jongin ang pagtawa kaya kinagat niya ang labi at isang maliit na ngiti ang sumilay sa mukha niya, "Malay ko ba. Hindi naman palaging may pasaherong kagaya mo. Saka never kang nakwento ni Tatay sa akin."

Nag-preno si Jongin nang may pumara at may mga sumakay ulit. Inaabot ang bawat bayad pati ang sukli habang daig pa ng radyo sa daldal nitong katabi niya.

"Sa amin kasi palaging kumakain si Tatay mo. Libre na namin palagi ang pares pati merienda niya. Sa gabi pag nadadaan siya, pinagtatabi namin ng mainit na sabaw. Pinagmamalaki niya palagi na masarap daw magluto ang asawa niya at mababait daw ang anak niya."

Tila nawalan ng sasabihin si Jongin, hindi niya napapansin ang trapik sa daraanan. Napapaisip siya sa sinasabi nitong pasahero niyang mukhang kilala pa ang pamilya niya kaysa kay Jongin.

Sabagay, kapag umuuwi si Jongin noong may trabaho pa ay gabi na rin at nagpapahinga na ang pamilya niya. Minsan naman ay madaling-araw pa lang ay pumapasada na ang ama at hindi na rin niya nakukumusta.

"Uy mamang pogi, huwag kang maiiyak ha. Nagsasabi lang ako ng totoo. Mahal na mahal kayo ni Tatay. Kaya nga kapag tumatabi ako rito feel ko kasama ko na rin ang tatay ko. Nakaka-miss kaya magkaroon ng tatay." Suminghot ito at naalarma si Jongin.

"Ikaw kasi mamang pogi! Ang tahimik mo, 'yan tuloy naiiyak na ako rito! Ikumusta mo na lang ako kay Tatay ha. Alas siyete nandito na ako ulit sa D. Jose. Para lang sa tabi, mamang pogi. Ingat ka sa byahe!"

Napakamot si Jongin at tinabi ang jeep sa gilid. Pinanood niya ang pagbaba ni  _ cutie _ at kumaway pa ito sa kanya bago umaakyat sa baitang ng hagdan ng LRT.

  
  


Nasa Recto na bumabaybay si Jongin nang may dalawang bagay siyang iniisip.

Una, hindi niya nakuha ang pangalan ng misteryoso niyang pasahero.

  
  


_ At pangalawa, hindi ito nagbayad ng pamasahe! _

  
  


"Anak ng tokwa naman, cute nga nag-123 naman." Bulong ni Jongin sa sarili at nilaro ang labi kaya lang ay na-realize niyang marumi nga pala ang daliri niya.

  
  
  


_ Dugyot. _

  
  
  


~

  
  


Alas siyete impunto ay nasa tapat na ng D. Jose si Jongin, naisip niyang last byahe na niya ito bago siya dumaan sa Ninong niya at makapagbayad ng boundary.

Kagaya ng sabi ni  _ cutie _ ay nakaabang na ito at papadyak-padyak, mukhang naghihintay ss pagdating ng jeep niya.

_ Sana all jeep na lang para hinihintay din. _

  
  


Gusto rin sanang magreklamo ni Jongin dahil nga sa hindi nito pagbabayad ng pamasahe ngunit agad naglaho ang lahat nang ngumiti si  _ cutie _ sa kanya sa pagdinig nito ng busina.

"Gandang gabi mamang pogi! On time ka ha! Gusto mong dumaan sa amin, pinagbabalot kasi nila si Tatay ng pares. Masarap 'yung pares namin, mamang pogi! Naghapunan ka na ba?"

Bumuga si Jongin ng hangin at hindi na pinigilan ang ngiti, kahit pa gusto niyang tinatawag siyang  _ pogi _ ay naiilang siya lalo na kung itong cute na cute niyang pasahero ang tumatawag.

Gabi na ngunit naaamoy pa rin niya ang matamis nitong bango. Nakakahiya lalo na't pawis na pawis siya sa init ng byahe at usok sa buong araw.

  
  


"Jongin." Sabi niya, "H-Huwag nang mamang pogi. Jongin na lang. Ikaw ba?"

  
  


_ Wow. Nice. Smooth. Dyahe, bro. _

  
  


"Anong ako? Nako hindi pa ako naghahapunan! Kaya nga inaaya kitang dumaan sa amin. Aabutan lang kita ng pares."

"Ang daldal mo. Tinatanong ko 'yung pangalan mo."

Namula ang pisngi ng katabi niya, medyo ma-trapik sa daan ngunit mabilis naman ang usad. Lumagpas na silang R. Papa at ilang saglit lang ay alam niyang makakaabot na sila sa destinasyon ng pasahero niyang kating-kati na siyang malaman ang pangalan.

Napansin niyang nilabas nito ang cellphone at mukhang tumitipa ng mensahe, "Nag-text lang ako kay Ate na abangan ako sa kanto para mabigay 'yung pares niyo."

  
  


Ngumisi si Jongin, gusto na naman niyang laruin ang labi ngunit naaalala niyang marumi nga pala ang mga daliri niya. Pinaraanan niya ang labi ng dila saka sinilip ulit itong pasahero niya, "Itago mo 'yung cellphone mo. Mamaya mahablot 'yan. 'Yung tinatanong ko sa 'yo hindi mo na sinagot. Ano bang gagawin ko sa 'yo? Unless gusto mong  _ cutie _ lang ang itawag ko sa iyo."

Sigurado siyang dinig niya ang pag-ingit nito sa kanya sa kabila ng busina at ingay ng rush hour na kalsada.

"Bakit gusto mong malaman? Type mo ako 'no?"

Tumawa si Jongin at gusto niyang pindutin ang pisngi ng lalaki ngunit marumi ang kamay niya, masiyadong maganda itong katabi niya para maging presko si Jongin. 

  
  


"Kyungsoo. Pwede mo akong tawaging Soo o mas magandang tawagan mo ako tonight."

Isang kindat at isang mahinang  _ "sa tabi lang"  _ ay napapreno siya nang malakas dahilan para magreklamo ang mga pasahero niya. Dama niya ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo at kulang na lang ay malusaw si Jongin. 

Pinanood niya ang pagbaba ni Kyungsoo at mukha ngang naghihintay ang kapatid nito sa pagdaan nila. 

"O na 'yung pares na pinangako ko. Sabihin mo rin kay tatay mo na pagaling kamo siya."

Inabot nito ang malaking plastic na naglalaman ng mainit na pares at kumalam ang sikmura ni Jongin sa gutom.

Tumango siya rito na parang hibang, nalunod sa tingin ni Kyungsoo, sa pagkaway at ngiti nito.

  
  


Napailing si Jongin, naloko na yata talaga siya. Pangalawang pagkakataon palang nilang nagkikita ngunit pakiramdam niya'y kilala na niya si Kyungsoo nang mas malalim.

  
  
  
  


_ Kaya pag-uwi niya ay nakita niya ang isang tissue na naglalaman ng isang numero. Mali, bad idea pero dinampot ni Jongin ang telepono. Naglalaro ang ngiti sa labi. _

  
  
  


_ "Hi Kyungsoo. Ito na ang caller mo for tonight." _

  
  
  


Mapupuyat na nga yata siya, bad idea ang mga wink emojis ni Kyungsoo at ang maharot pero very endearing way nitong pakikipag-usap sa kanya.

Alam niyang one time thing lang 'tong pagmamasada niya dahil kailangan niyang maghanap nang mas matinong trabaho. Pero nasundan iyon, naging routine na niyang abangan palagi si Kyungsoo.

Bakante na rin palagi ang front seat na nakalaan dito. Hanggang sa ang isang araw ay umabot ng isang linggo, ang isang linggo ay nag-extend sa isang buwan.

Palagi rin silang magkausap at tao lang naman si Jongin na matagal nang panahon bago muling nakaranas ng pagmamahal at  _ romansa _ sa buhay niya.

  
  
  


Naiisip niya ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo na one of these days ay kailangan na ring tumigil ng ama sa pagda-drive ng jeep.

Hindi palaging nandiyan ang cute na pasahero para tulungan ang kanyang tatay.

  
  


Huminga si Jongin, nilalamon na ng antok ang diwa. Mukhang kailangan na rin niyang kausapin ang pamilya niya, handa na si Jongin sa mas malaking responsibilidad para makatulong. Maaaring hindi obligasyon ng anak na paluguran ang magulang ngunit gusto ni Jongin na iahon sila sa buhay.

Gusto niyang maging proud ang mga tao sa kanila.

  
  


_ Pero may isang bagay lang siyang gustong malaman ngayon. Isang buwan na siyang ginugulo ng bagay na 'to. Hindi na siya mapapakali kung hindi niya malalaman. _

  
  


_ To: Soongit _

_ May tanong lang ako Kyungsoo. _

_ Sinasadya mo akong daldalin palagi. _

_ Tapos di ka nagbabayad sa jeep. _

_ Kala mo di ko napapansin ha. :p _

_ Cute ka pero lagi nagpapalibre. _

_ Baka magnanakaw ka pala o snatcher ha. :P _

  
  
  


At kinabukasan pagkagising niya ay iyon na yata ang pinakamasayang pagkakataon sa buhay ni Jongin.

  
  
  


_ From: Soongit _

_ Kasi ano? ninakaw ko puso mo? _

_ Nyaaah. lumang banat na 'yan mamang pogi!! _

_ Haha napansin mo pala yon :p _

_ bakit ngayon mo lang sinabi! _

_ mamaya babayaran ko lahat ng 123 ko sa jeep. _

_ kapal naman ng mukha ko di ba kung hindi, hindi naman ako mapagsamantala hahaha _

_ gusto mo ng free kiss din? ;) :p _

_ at lilinawin ko lang mamang pogi, masiyado ka na halata. _

_ bawal torpe rito!!! _

_ gusto rin kita. see you sa paresan mamayang 7pm :> mwah _

  
  
  
  
  


_ -fin. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
